Lover in a Cell
by coathanger12
Summary: The two are set on two different paths. One goes to prison. The other is sent away. She disappeared. He looks for her but she is no where to be found. Gone forever. Yet, true love can get through anything. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_It was a dreary Saturday afternoon in the town of Rosewood. Some people might be upset because of the weather but not Aria Montgomery. For her it meant spending the whole day with her beautiful secret boyfriend. She never planned on falling in love with her teacher it just happened. She pulled out her phone to send him a quick text that she was on her way._

**_Hey, will be over in 5. Can't wait to spend the day with you ;) Xoxo -Ar_**

_She walked up to apartment 3B and knocked expecting Ezra to answer. No one came. Just as she was reaching down to pull a key out of her purse a police officer walked by._

_"Aria Montgomery right?" He questioned._

_"Y-yes."Aria stuttered a bit._

_"Your teacher/boyfriend is under arrest." He said coldly._

_"Boyfriend? I don't know what you are talking about?" Aria lied._

_"We need you down in the station for questioning." With that he handcuffed her arms together and led her down to the station._

_When she arrived people were giving her looks. She turned and there he was. Locked up. Her lover in a cell. She broke the restraint from the officer and ran over to him._

_"Ezra." She breathed. She placed her forehead on his the only thing separating them was a metal bar._

_"I love you so much Aria, don't forget that." He sighed wishing he could put his lips on hers._

_"Don't leave me." Tears splashed down her face._

_"Aria I don't know whats going to happen but I promise to always love you." He said to her. The officer soon tugged at her wrist and pulled her away from Ezra._

_-LB-_

_Aria sat in a cold room when her parents entered. Byron was fuming. Ella had a look of disgust on her face._

_"I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND HOOKING UP WITH A TEACHER? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! I HOPE THAT MAN GOES TO JAIL AND YOU? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! YOUR RUINED OUR REPUTATION!" Byron raged._

_-lb-_

_Soon it was decided Ezra Fitz. Aria's soulmate was headed to prison for a year. Aria's parents were so angry with her they had decided to send her away. No goodbyes to Spencer, Emily, or Hanna. Especially no goodbye to Mr. Ezra Fitz. She was sent to a boarding school in Ohio. Where no one could possibly look for her. Not even Ezra. From that day forward Aria was changed forever-_

_(Normal time)_

It had been over a year since Aria had arrived at this prison called boarding school. She wasn't allowed to express herself in anyway. So her hair remained flat and face remained pale. She wore the same white polo and blue skirt everyday. Ever since he had gone to prison. All of the life in Aria was sucked out of her. No electronics were allowed here but Aria managed to sneak in her phone.

**Hanna:** Hey how are you doing today?

**Aria:** What do you mean?

**Hanna: **Do you not know what today is?

Aria did know what day it was but didn't want to admit she did. Ezra had suffered a year for her in prison. He was being released into the world. April 27th was his release date. The day he could look for her. The only person worth suffering a year of his life.

Aria only had 2 more months of school. Then she would be free. Eighteen, the day she had been praying for ever since she was sixteen and fell in love.

**Aria: I do... Could you see if he's ok? Like go to his apartment. It would take ease off of me.**

**Hanna: Of course.**

Aria put down her phone and let her tears run down her face. Her parents didn't love her because she was in love. She didn't feel happy anymore. She wasn't the confident Aria Montgomery she used to be. She was a broken lonely Aria Montgomery. She didn't have very much interaction with the students here. Only a girl name Nina. They were friends but not as close to her as Hanna, Spencer, or Emily.

**(Ezra's Release)**

Today was the day I would be seeing the world from a year. I wonder if Aria will be at my apartment. I doubt it. She wasn't allowed to have any contact with me whatsoever. I knew it hurt her. Wes had picked me up and dropped me off at my apartment. The place hurt me even more than I could imagine. It had Aria written all over it. Her jewelry, her clothes, her shampoos and toothbrush. Everything about this place was her. I didn't know where she was at this moment but I was determined to find her. Even if it took me five years. I was planning on moving soon. I was supposed to. I found a job and I was ready to move on. My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. It was Hanna Marin.

"Hi Mr. Fitz. Um Aria wanted me to see you." She said picking at her nails.

"So you know where Aria is? Is she still here?" I replied a little to excitedly.

"No, her parents sent her away. I'm not allowed to tell where, but she misses you." She turns around and leaves.

**Aria POV:**

I wake up with same pit in my stomach every morning. I've gotten used to it but it still hurts. I look at myself in my mirror. Pale skin, flat hair, my nails are plain and chewed, and my eyes are blank. I slip my clothes on and place one piece of jewelry on. It's the only accessory I ever wear. It's a locket that Ezra gave me for my 17th birthday. It was me and him in our paper bags. On the outside it said _A and E forever _' It was the only thing that I had left of him. Of us. I walk in to my English class. The worst class of the day. We had a substitute today I was guessing. I went to sit down in my seat ready to get the day done with. As the sub was calling out names his voice had a familiar ring to it. I really didn't care though. Why would I.

"Aria Montgomery?" The sub asked.

"Here." I said not looking up. I stared at my desk until I noticed everyone was staring at me. I looked up and saw him. My eyes lit up at the sight of his tight muscles that must have grown while he was in jail. I touched my rib where his name laid. My _Ezra tattoo. _He had one that said Aria on his back.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I blurted out. And ran to the bathroom. I couldn't believe he was here. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were lit up like a child on christmas morning.

**Ezra POV:**

I stood there looking at the class. I heard the words that they were saying

"Did Aria Montgomery just talk?"

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Um. Ariel right?" I pointed to a girl in the front row.

"Yes."

"Do you mind checking on her for me."

The rest of the class my mind was a million miles away. Aria pulled a sick day. She was always good at pretending. The only thing that shocked me was her. Her hair wasn't curled, makeup perfected, and her nails were practically gone. Her arms were skinny and eyes had no life left in them. It surprised me that she didn't ever talk. She was so happy before I went to prison. My life shattered when I left her. It looked like hers did too. She wasn't allowed to be apart of the decision of where I went. If she were we would still be together.

_-LB-_

Aria sat in her dorm. Her body filled with confusion, hate, happiness, and mostly love. How could he have found her? Did he do it on purpose? How were they supposed to be together? Could they after everything? She didn't know until she heard the doorknob turn open.

**Do you like? Review please! Trying to juggle three stories at once so yep! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_The door knob turns open._

"Aria." He breathed.

"Ezra." She ran into his arms putting her legs around his waist. He crashed his lips with hers slowly remembering her. Her kisses, her body, the way she liked to be played with. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Moving over to her bed while she straddled him. His mouth moving down to her neck slowly sucking on her skin. She released her head and groaned.

"Oh god Ezra." She breathed.

"I've missed you so much." He crashed his lips back into hers as she pulled of his shirt feeling his tight muscles. He pulled of her shirt looking in awe at what he missed so much. Even though they never had sex they always had heated make out sessions.

"Aria, can we continue this tonight? I have another class. Come to my apartment." Ezra breathed.

"Ok." She laid her head into his collar bone. "Iv'e missed you so much." She cried.

"Why are you crying?" Ezra wiped a tear from her face.

"Because I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you would be there forever." Not mentioning the word prison.

"Aria, I would spend 100 years in prison for you. I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!"

_-LB-_

Nina entered after her last class.

"Hey Aria!" She smiled.

"Hi Nina!" I smiled at her.

"What's up with you? I've never seen you this happy!" Nina put her books down and sat next to her.

"My life is complete." I smiled letting my inner middle school self out.

"Well then... I'm happy for you?" She laughed "I don't know what i'm supposed to say." She said. "But I've never seen your eyes like this. Is it a boy?" She asked. Aria nods her head.

"Wait. What happened in English?" She asked. "Every ones saying Aria Montgomery talked for once in her life! It's major news." Nina says.

"Well a person from my past showed up." Aria smiles at the thought of how sexy Ezra was.

"Well. Do you want to go bowling with me and some friends tonight?" Nina asks.

"Can I take a raincheck? I have something tonight." Aria replies.

"Totally. Wait does it have something to do with the mystery boy?" She gives Aria a smirk.

"Maybe." Aria shyly smiles.

"Well I'm happy for you." She smiles.

_-LB-_

Aria walks out of the bathroom. She had finally put on her makeup and curled her hair. She felt like herself again. She had a black dress with a purple belt on and big silver earrings. She was Aria Montgomery. She put on her heels and got ready for a night with Ezra.

"Oh my gosh you look good." Nina said.

"Thanks!" Aria smiled at her.

"Have fun!" Nina smiled at her.

"I will." Aria winked then walked out the door. She could feel the stares of the boys as she walked down the hall. She heard the whispers.

"Is that Aria Montgomery?"

"She's hot."

Aria smiled then continued to Ezra's apartment. She arrived and knocked.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Wow. You look good." Ezra smirked at her.

"Well that was the plan." She winked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ezra asked.

"Yea." Aria set down her purse.

"What happened when I left?" Ezra said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ezra nodded his head.

"My life turned upside down." Aria half laughed.

"I didn't eat, I didn't put on makeup or do my hair, I suffered from anxiety. It wasn't like my parents cared though. They thought I was some creature. I ended up in the hospital for lack of nutrients. All I was, was a human skeleton. My brother and the girls showed up but my parents didn't give a shit about me. I was sent home for a month from this school to recover. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming your name. No one came. Mike would be out with friends. I don't know where my parents were. When I spent the night at one of the girls' house's they would come to comfort me but it wasn't you. If I was in the court room, none of this would've happened. I tried to fight for you Ezra but no one would listen." Soon tears were running down Aria's face.

"Aria." Ezra placed his lips on her soft ones. She kissed back hard. Clothes were on the floor.

"Make love to me Ezra." Aria said to him while she kissed his neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've waited for so long Ezra. I need you." Aria exclaimed. With that he carried her small body to the bedroom and shut the door.

_-LB-_

"Aria." Ezra groaned.

"What?"

"Your phone." Aria groaned and got out of bed.

"Shit." Aria said under her breath.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Nina said there looking for me." Ezra soon jolted up in bed.

"Try to sneak out. I don't need to go back to prison for an inappropriate relationship." Ezra says.

"Love you." Aria said.

"You too."

_-LB-_

Aria soon snuck back on campus into her dorm.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nina screams as I arrive.

"Out." I say.

"Well you better have a better excuse than that. They called your parents." Nina says to me.

"What? NO! Oh god I have to call Ezra." I mumble.

"Who's Ezra?" NIna questions.

"Please don't mention him if they question you. There is a part of my past that you don't know but I'll explain." Aria desperately says.

"Of course. Look lets call and tell them your here." Ok Aria says.

"I need to call Ezra." Aria exits the room and makes her call explaining everything.

"Ok, they said your parents will be arriving tomorrow. And you need to meet them at 9:00 a.m."

"Shit. I'm not ready to deal with them."

**So there it is chapter 2! Yay! What do you thinks going to happen Review Review Review! I already have the next chapter written up and it is wayyy long. And very dramatic! Yay! Please review and I will try to post it ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

9:00 a.m came closer than Aria wanted. She wasn't ready for her love to be snatched right from her. She slowly crawled out of bed and put something outrageous on. Then she walked to the office where her parents were.

"Hello Ella, Byron." She greeted them.

"Ella and Byron? What the hell. We are your parents." Byron fumed.

"No I've decided you are not my parents. I would be ashamed to have you guys as parents." Her confidence kicks in.

"Don't speak to me and your father like that. I'm grounding you."

"Can't do that. I'm 18" Aria rubs in their faces.

"Excuse me the Principal would like to see you." The admin buts in.

"Great." Aria flashes a fake smile.

-LB-

"Well it appears Miss Montgomery you were late for curfew. Three hours late. We usually wouldn't contact parents but in this case we thought you went missing. I'm terribly sorry Mr and Mrs. Montgomery for disturbing you." The Principal nods his head as he exclaims.

"No I'm glad you contacted us. She was probably was sneaking out with EZRA FITZ." Byron fumed. Aria's face cringed at him.

"Now I don't think we should assume now Mr. Montgomery." The principal checks his teacher books. "But it does appear an Ezra Fitz was teaching here the other day and was hired for a permanent position." He says calmly. Aria's face goes pale she was busted.

"I TOLD YOU! SHE WAS OUT WITH THAT SCUMBAG I WANT HIM ARRESTED. HE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN PRISON FOREVER HE IS SUCH A PEDOPHILE. AND YOU NEED TO GO TO A PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL." Byron yells at his daughter.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! YOU JUST WANT TO ARREST HIM BECAUSE YOUR JELOUS! YOU JELOUS HE'S A BETTER TEACHER AND MOM HAD A CRUSH ON HIM. HE NEVER HURT ME. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT HURT ME. HE HELPED ME THROUGH EVERYTHING I HAD TO GO THROUGH WHEN YOU TWO WERE BEING SELFISH!" Aria yelled back.

"Call the police! Call them!" Byron screams.

"Noted." With that I was whisked away from him. My love was in handcuffs again. Now, that I was eighteen I was put in handcuffs. **Note: this is my laws not americas I know its not illegal i just want dramatic scenes. :) **I see his face at the police station and we are next to each other.

"Looks like were both here. Probably going to get married in prison." He winks at me.

"I'm here for questioning. Ezra I'm not letting you go again. I'd rather die." Aria lets tears run down.

"Aria, I would spend a thousand years for you here if it means I can have you." He calms her down.

"I got the best boyfriend ever." She smiles weakly at him.

"No matter what happens I will always love you." Ezra dying to kiss her but holding back knowing it will cause more trouble. Soon the couple is whisked away. Ezra put in a cell and Aria placed in a dark room.

-LB-

The officer soon arrives in the room to question Aria.

"Why are you involved with him?" He asks.

"Because I love him." She replies coldly. "We never did anything but kissed and hung out. It was never a felony. My parents made you believe he was a pedophile. He never pushed me to do anything. When I wanted to he told me no. To wait until we were older. He was put in jail so my parents could see me suffer. Not because they loved me, so they could see my body turn to bones. Did you know I almost died? They never came to visit me in the hospital. I suffered for 365 days waiting for him." Aria soon let the tears slip down her face. She couldn't deal with another year without him. The officer wrote down notes and nodded.

"Ok were done here." He placed Aria in the holding cell and grabbed Ezra for questioning.

"Why did you have a relationship with one of your students?" The police officer nodded.

"Because you can't deny love." He looked up at the officer. "We always have loved each other. She went through rough times but I was there for her. Unlike her parents. We knew it was wrong but you couldn't deny the tension. Age is just a number." Ezra's eyes traveled to his lap.

"Ok thank you." The police officer released him. Aria was in a cell as Ezra was ushered by. It hurt his heart dearly knowing he wouldn't see her. He was stuck here until the trial. Aria was soon released. She headed back to her dorm room. The bail for Ezra was three thousand dollars. She dug through her money she had saved up from years of collecting. She had 3,750 dollars. She knew it was risky but she had to see Ezra.

(Jail)

Officers went bye every so often but all Ezra did was sit there and wait for the trial. The trial was set for May 5th about a week from now. He was so alone. He missed her. Her hair, eyes, the way she smiled when she saw exactly him. He wanted her so bad right now. The metal of his gate made a creaking sound as he realized it was siding open. The officer told him he was out on bail. He put his regular clothes back on and headed outside where the love of his life was waiting. He stood there taking her all in. She was still beautiful as ever. Even though it had only been two days it felt like an eternity. He walked closer to her. Soon she ran into sprint jumping into his arms and planting her lips on his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her with his hands. "I missed you so much. I needed to get you out." Aria mumbled. "You didn't need to spend three thousand dollars on me Aria." Ezra said. "I was dying Ezra. I needed you." She said. Ezra got into the drivers seat. Aria was next to him.

"Where do you want to go?" Ezra asked.

"Anywhere but here. My parents are in town till trial and check up on me everyday. Lets go find a hotel or something." Aria told Ezra.

"Ok." He nodded his head and drove two hours from this awful town. They soon arrived in a nice city where they chose a nice hotel.

"I didn't really pack much for you." Aria said as they arrived.

"Its ok. We have to be back there in a week for the trial." Ezra said on the bed.

"Why didn't you just move on? Seriously? You've spent a year and risk another. I'm not worth it Ezra." Aria told him.

"Aria. You are worth all my time. I don't know how to breathe when I'm not with you." He put her hair behind her ear. He touched his lips to hers. She placed her hand on his cheek. She slowly pulled off his shirt running her hands down his muscles. He did the same.

_-LB-_

The two lay on the bed without clothes holding there hands. Aria's head laid on his bare chest as he played with her beautiful brunette hair. They didn't have to say words to know they were in a complete state of bliss.

(_6 Days Later)_

_Town:_

Byron and Ella waited for Aria return to her dorm room. It didn't shock them that she had released Ezra out on bail and left. They knew she had to return for Ezra's trial. They didn't know how she could possibly "Love" him. He was an awful person. All they wanted was the best for their girl. Byron and Ella were currently with the lawyer discussing how to get him another year in prison. Ella had suddenly had a realization come to her head. Why was Ezra risking his life for Aria if he didn't love her? The thought erased from her mind remembering what she was doing.

_Hotel:_

"I don't want to leave Ezra." Aria huffed.

"Aria no matter what happens I love you okay?" She nodded her head.

"But How will I live without you Ezra?" She said.

"Aria we are going to try our best to win this fight. We already have done so much Aria." Ezra calmed her.

"Ok. I just don't want to do the trial tomorrow."

"Aria, we have Mrs. Hastings as our lawyer. One of the best in Rosewood."

"I know. It's just hard knowing I might not have you tomorrow."

"Aria, If I get out. We will get out of here, we can fly to Canada, California, Nevada. We just need to get out of this crazy place." With that they checked out as Ezra needed to get ready for the trial tomorrow so Aria was forced to go back to her dorm room. She turned the knob and Nina, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. Were sitting on her bed chatting.

"ARIA!" Spencer jumped up and hugged her long lost best friend. All the girls got in a group hug.

"How did you guys get here?" Aria squealed.

"Well the court called us down for witness's!'" Emily said.

"Oh wow." Aria said.

"But Aria you have a lot of explaining to do!" Nina said.

"Well sit and I will tell you whats going on. I'm sure the girls have informed you a little bit." Aria said.

"Yea, they said you dated your teacher parents had a big flip and sent you here." Nina said the basics.

"Well his name is Ezra. We met before school started." Aria went on explaining the whole story.

"Wow. You've been through a lot." Nina breathed. "But all the boys on campus are drooling over you so Ezra has some competition!" Nina chuckled.

"He will never have any. We are leaving after I graduate this school. Probably to Canada or something." Aria told them.

"Well we're going to miss you." All the girls said.

"I'll try to visit as much as I can!' Aria smiled. "So what have you guys been up to?" Aria asked.

"Well I got in to New York Fashion Institute." Hanna told them.

"Thats great!" Aria said.

"Well you probably know I got in to UPEN." Spencer said.

"And I got into Stanford! I'm going with Paige." Emily said.

"Wow! I wish I had colleges lined up. I'm probably going to put college off until I'm settled." Aria said.

"Well you have a boyfriend that has a stabled career!" Spencer said.

"Yep I'm pretty lucky!" Aria smirked.

_The Day of the Trial:_

Aria got up early to her phone buzzing.

**E: Ready for today? I can't wait to see you, beautiful. :)**

Aria smiled at Ezra's text message.

**A: As ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait to see you either.:)**

Aria pulled on a professional outfit as she was speaking at the trial. She drove to the dreaded court room. The court room was filled with familiar faces. Ezra was sitting at one table and the opposite had Byron and Ella. Aria would be speaking at the trial but she sat in the front row with the other girls. The judge walked up to the stand.

"Mr. Fitz please rise."

"You are here for sautaoury rape and inappropriate romantic relations of Miss Montgomery. Please sit. Mrs. Hastings please defend." She said.

"Mr. Fitz was to inform Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery of where he was moving too. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery told the officers that Aria was attending school in New York. See there relationship is of age and they did not do anything while they were student/teacher. As there is no reason to be here at court." Byron and Ella's lawyer rose.

"Even though they had wrong information. He continued seeing Aria once he saw her again." The witness's came in and gave their talks. Soon the jury had decided.

"Mr. Ezra Fitz. The charges were of. Underage relationship and satuoatory rape. We have found you...

**I did I left a cliffhanger. Does he go to jail or not! I wrote 2,000 words wow. Record! Ok please review I really appreciate it! Also I will try to update ASAP but I have school now! BLAH! So if I take a month off please forgive me! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mr. Ezra Fitz. The charges were of. Underage relationship and satuoatory rape. We have found you guilty. 5 years in prison." The judge slams her mallet._

Aria shoots awake breathing heavily and sobbing. Ezra puts his hand on her arm.

"Aria? Baby whats wrong?" Ezra shoots up his bare chest glowing in the moonlight. The sheets were all tangled from the nights events.

_Flashback_

"Mr. Ezra Fitz. The charges were of. Underage relationship and satuoatory rape. We have found you innocent." The judge says. Aria's eyes glow. Ezra and her were free. She waltzes out of the courtroom trying her best not to act unprofessional in the courtroom. When Ezra gets out. She runs up to him. She places her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kisses him as hard as she could. She knew their relationship was out in public. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation he brought to her body. She was in love. She could feel Byron and Ella's eyes glaring at her but that made her more mad so she started to kiss Ezra's neck just to piss them off.

"Aria, we can't do this not now." Ezra mumbles.

"I just want to have sex with you on this sidewalk right here right now."

"Aria, then we would be sued for inappropriate public interactions." Ezra smirked.

"God I hate you." Ezra sets Aria down and they walk hand in hand. Aria excuses her self to go talk to the girls.

"Wow someone was getting sexy on the sidewalk." Hanna winks.

"Oh shut up!" Aria laughs tossing back her brunette hair.

"Congratulations! Have fun tonight but not to much fun. We wouldn't want a pregnant Aria." Spencer smirked.

"Thank you Spencer. I'll try." Aria turns to leave and gets in the car with Ezra.

"Where do you want to go?" Ezra asks.

"Lets crash at a hotel and we can figure the rest out later. " Aria breathes

"OK." Ezra finds the nearest hotel and pulls in. When the get out a girl named Jessica checks them in.

"Do you need anything else?" Jessica asks.

"No we're fine." Aria pulls Ezra arm.

"Are you sure? I mean I have free shampoo. Oh and I could show you the gym. I'm sure those biceps could use some toning." Jessica flirts.

"No I think we'll be fine." Aria says squeezing tighter on Ezra's arm.

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you the-"

"NO!" Aria says rudely. "I mean no thank you Its been a long day." Aria drags Ezra into the elevator and kisses him like she means it. They find a way to their hotel room and immediately fall on the bed. She rips Ezra's shirt off. She gazes at his very toned body. She leans to whisper in Ezra's ear. "You know I don't think your body needs toning. I think its perfectly fine." She winks at him and he rolls on top. "You know I think you need to lose the shirt." Ezra pulls it off. "I'm so glad you won that trial." Aria breathes.

_1 week later_

Aria and Ezra left that town as soon as they could. Aria would need to finish school online but she put it off for a while. They had found a nice apartment with 1 bedroom and a very nice kitchen. It was in Philadelphia so Aria could be close to her friends. Ezra had finally found a job after the criminal thing settled down. He was again an AP English teacher. Aria loved every minute of it. She finally had Ezra all to herself. Every morning their sheets were tangled and why would they make the bed because the same thing would happen again the next night.

One night they were eating dinner. They heard a knock on the door. Aria got up to go get it. When she opened the door. In front of her stood a girl with auburn hair.

"Hi, do you need something?" Aria asked sweetly.

"No I was looking for someone. I'm Ezra's sister Sylvia."

**Sorry its so short but I wanted to update! Oh and Hi Jess. So yea I added a sister in the story! Yay Drama! Ok please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm Ezra's sister, Sylvia" _

Aria stands in shock. How come Ezra never told her he had a sister. She knew he had a brother just not a sister. Aria turns around to look at Ezra. Guilt is written all over his face and she knows it.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Aria asks. Sylvia nods her head. Aria pulls Ezra into the bathroom.

"How come you never told me you had a sister?" Aria fumes.

"Because! It is a long story."

"A long story? Well I have all day so explain."

"Well, My mom and dad were married for 5 years before they had Wes and I. 3 years into the marriage my dad had an infidelity. He found his high school sweetheart again and they hooked up. About nine months later my mom was at work and Laura showed up at the door with a small baby girl. She said that it was his daughter he didn't tell my Mom until Wes and I were about three and five. She had a total meltdown. I was sitting on the couch and my mom started throwing things. Soon, my dad moved out and I was stuck between two households. Me and Sylvia grew close because my dad was never around. He was always fooling with another woman. I didn't tell you because you know I don't like speaking of my parents divorce."

"Look. We probably have to go out there right now but you are explaining all of this tonight." Aria walked out.

"Hi sorry Ezra had to tell me something. I'm Aria Ezra's girlfriend" Aria holds out her hand.

"Oh so your the lucky women who gets to date the bad boy. Nice to meet you." Sylvia smiles.

"Yes, a year and jail makes me so bad. How are you sis?" Ezra hugs his sister.

"I'm good. I came to check on you because I heard about this big court case involving a teacher and a student and I realized it was you. How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't exactly have time. I kinda was in a cell." Ezra jokes.

"So I'm guessing this is the woman you spent a year in jail for?" Sylvia asks.

"Yea." Ezra blushes.

"Well I wish you two the best. I'm actually moving here so if you ever need something I'm here!" Sylvia smiles.

As soon as Sylvia leaves. Aria just stares at Ezra with shame. She shuts the door to the bedroom. She is so mad and Ezra knows it. She decides to call Nina.

"Hey whats up?" She answers.

"Nothing much just mad at Ezra" Aria fumes.

"I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"He didn't tell me he had a sister."

"Wow."

"Yea I know, Hows the school?" Aria asks.

"Gossiping about the scandalous shy Aria Montgomery. They're all asking what was up with you." Nina chuckles.

"Oh so scandalous." Aria laughs back.

"Look, you might need to come back down here to get your stuff and sign the drop out papers."

"I'll probably drive down next week." Aria sighs knowing she has to go back to the wretched town. Ezra knocks on the door. "I have to go." She says into the phone. She gets up and unlocks the door.

"Aria I wan't to apologize. I meant to tell you I had a sister-"

"But you didn't? I'm so sick of you lying to me all the time. First Jackie, then Maggie, then the Malcolm thing. I'm so sick of it Ezra! I thought you had told me everything yet all this time you never bothered to tell me. I know you parents divorce was hard but I had to deal with the same thing remember? Both our parents are cheating, lying scumbags. We have to get past that!" Aria finishes.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you Ar." He says.

"Anything else you want to get out of the system." Aria replies.

"No, I'm an open book. No more lying Promise." Aria lets a small smile creep up her lips. She kisses his cheek and gets up to go.

"I love you!" He calls out.

"I love you too." She smiles.

**Ok so major writers block here. I'm to lazy to proofread. I think I'm going to start updating shorter chapters but more often. Maybe like every other 3 days. haha I know this is a filler chapter but I need to think of more drama or else the story is just pointless. Please give me time! If you have any ideas please tell me! I totally will try to use them! Just no pregnancy I'm sick of writing about that. Sorry lol. I'm also working on another story but I won't start uploading till I'm finished which will be like in 4 months hahhahah or maybe until I'm at ten chapters idk. Whatever. Please update if you liked! OH and if you are a fourtris I just uploaded a one shot! I hate one shots but I think this ones worth checking out. Thank you all have a fabbb week! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Aria loaded up brown cardboard boxes into her small black Honda Civic. The moon shone down on her while she accomplished the task. She wasn't in the mood to do this at four a.m but she had a 5 hour drive ahead of her. She also wanted to avoid Ezra. The argument was only minor, still he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her all these secrets about him. She was sick of all the lying that tore through their relationship. Aria was completely honest with him about almost everything! He hadn't the guts to tell her he had a sister! Aria didn't understand how he could lie so easily. It also made her wonder what he was hiding. He said he was open but he also said that the last three times. She needed a break. Aria climbed in the car and turned on the car ignition. She was going to go pack up her dorm at boarding school. She was bummed she wasn't going to finish high-school in a real school but she knew she would online. She didn't have to worry about money, Ezra had that covered. I guess she was sad knowing she wouldn't be able to walk the stage with the girls in Rosewood. They still had two months of school left. Maybe she could, but that would mean leaving Ezra for two months. Aria knew though that her and Ezra's relationship needed a break. The constant bickering wasn't healthy. Two months was a perfect amount of time to get her life together. Aria felt like she missed out on so much opportunity in high school. She knew that her experience would be different from the others. Obviously, she was dating her teacher! She wanted her old life back. She missed that small apartment of his and having sleepovers with the girls. She missed Rosewood in general.

Two hours passed. She heard her phone ring. She checked her iPhone and saw the ID was Ezra. She realized she didn't tell him she was leaving.

"Hello?"

"Aria! Where are you?" Ezra's frantic voice rings out.

"Shit, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to the school to collect my stuff." Aria replies.

"How did you forget to tell me? It didn't cross your mind that you should tell your boyfriend your leaving?" Ezra's asks angrily.

"Sorry I messed up. I just need to talk to you when I get back, Its kind of important."

"Ok, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Aria ends the call. She decided she needed to go back to rosewood. She didn't want this for her and Ezra. Spending every minute with him was breaking their relationship apart.

Aria pulled up to Unisex Dorm 3E. She opened the door to see the RA.

"Aria! Your back!" Brad says.

"Yea, I need to get my stuff I kind of got out of here ASAP." Aria jokes.

"Ah I heard all the drama with you and your boyfriend or whatever."

"Yes very much so!"

"Well you look much happier!"

"Thanks." Aria walks down the hall that haunted her for an entire year. The school that pulled her apart. She opened the door to her old room and memories filled her mind. Most bad but one good. When her and Ezra had made up on the bed. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Aria!" Nina leaps up to hug her.

"Hey Nina!"

"Its so lonely without a roommate now! All the boys are constantly knocking on my door asking where you were!"

"Wow, one day and I'm the new "it" girl." Aria laughs.

"Yea, well I kind of got your stuff over there. I get really bored sometimes." Nina says.

"Thank you! Now I don't have to pack it up!"

"So how are you and Ezra? Is that his name"

"Its rough, were having some troubles at the moment."

"Do you mind if I ask?"

"He keeps lying to me. I think I'm going to move back to Rosewood to finish high-school." Aria admits.

"Wow, without him?"

"Yea, we need a break. A very much needed break."

"Well I hope you have fun back there. Wait, isn't that were your parents live?"

"Yea, I'm going to avoid them as much as possible. I'll probably crash at Hanna's though. Her mom doesn't mind me." Aria is interrupted by a knock.

"I heard Aria was back!" A boys voice rings out.

"Yes, she is but for like 5 more minutes." Soon the boy comes in. Aria recognizes the boy as Jake.

"Aria your back!" Jake hugs her. Aria barely knows the guy and he hugs her like there best friends.

"Yea!"

"I never thought you'd be back." He said grasping her tightly.

"Well I kinda need to get my stuff but it was nice seeing you!" Aria smiled.

"You too! Have a great trip back!" Jake waved goodbye. Aria placed a box in her hands and started carrying it out to her car. "Someone's got a crush." Nina nudged her.

"Yea well he isn't getting any of this." Aria laughed. As she walked down the hallway she could feel eyes glaring at her. It felt weird but it was the biggest news in this small town. It was like a hurricane hit or something. She hurried to grab the boxes so she could get out of here forever. She would be with Ezra till the day she died and she knew it.

"I'm so sad to see you go!" Nina hugged her.

"Promise me you'll come visit!"

"I promise!" Nina said. The two exchanged more goodbyes then Aria realized it was time to head out. She slowly drove back to the apartment dreading the talk she would have to have with Ezra about her leaving.

When she arrived Ezra wasn't home so she just sat thinking about what she would say to him. When he got back he looked at Aria.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ezra questioned.

"Look I have done some thinking and I think we need a break?" Ezra's heart broke thinking she was breaking up with him. "So your breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm going to finish high-school in Rosewood. I'm finally drama free and we are getting on each others nerves I think two months apart would do us good."

"Aria, are you sure?" Ezra asked.

"I think I'm sure. I just want a normal highschool life for once. Not all the drama with everybody." Aria's voice started cracking knowing she was soon going to cry. Ezra noticed and pulled her into his presence.

"Honey, I'll be fine, I want you to have fun and live this life the way you want to, and maybe it would be good to take a break." Aria looked at him with her big chocolate eyes.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Aria placed her soft lips on his.

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in like years but yesss here ya go! Please Review and sorry if there's typos I don't proofread -_-**


End file.
